Sun Villa
Sun Villa is the main town in Super Life (RPG). It consists of three areas, two of which are unlocked as you level up. Area One The first area of Sun Villa is available immediately upon starting the game. You will be confined to this area until you are a high enough level to access Area Two and Area Three. There are several locations here of note. Dad's House This location is your first home. You can rest here for free, but it has no further features than that. Mykea You can purchase furniture for your homes here, as well as a few food items. United Galactic Bank You can start depositing money here from level 3 onward. Your account gains 2% daily interest for $0 to $4,999, 1% interest for $5,000 to $999,999, 0.5% interest for $1,000,000 to $9,999,999, and 0% interest for $10,000,000 or greater. Deposits and withdrawals at the bank proper can be done in increments of $10, $100, or all cash on hand or in your account. You can work at the bank as well. Slimmy Sams This is the first place you can work at. As a result, it pays the lowest wages and gives the least experience save for one exception in the second area. Harambean Coffee The not-so-local coffee chain that you can find all over town serves up various drinks at all hours. You can't work at any Harambean Coffee location. Sun Villa High School This is your only source of Intelligence at the start of the game. Unlike all other education options, you can never teach here after having graduated. You will automatically graduate when you hit level 5, regardless of whether or not you attended any classes. EZ Mart This is a convenience store, and the only reliable source of a few items in Sun Villa. In particular, there is nowhere else that sells Energy Drink, 1 Hour Energy or Death Sticks. You cannot work at EZ Mart. Pizza King This is just a pizza restaurant, nothing special. You cannot work at the Pizza King in this part of town, ever. Vending Machine This is just a vending machine by the gym. You can find identical vending machines throughout other areas as well. Obviously you cannot work at a vending machine, as that would just be silly. 23-Hour Fitness The local gym, plain and simple. There are multiple 23-Hour Fitness locations throughout Sun Villa, one per area, and they all have the same rates. You cannot work at any 23-Hour Fitness. People There are a few people who are hanging around this part of town. Completing all of their dialogue will cause them to be listed as your friends, which affects Farmbook. Dad - Standing outside of the garage to Dad's House. You cannot finish his dialogue options until level 50, but there are no required items for him either. If you ask him for more than $20 when he offers you it, you will get nothing; otherwise your dialogue choices have no impact. Luke - This kid wants a study aid. Give him 1 Hour Energy or Adderall to befriend him. John - Give John Death Sticks to get the level 1 speed shoes. Later when you've talked to Finn in Area Two, you can give him Oregano to get the Teddy Bear and befriend him. Lil Cowboii - Give him a Soda to get his Mix Tape. Talk to him again and sell him a Console to befriend him. Sven - Just give him the Free Sample from Mykea and complete his dialogue to befriend him. Hidden Items There are a few hidden items lying about this area. Bronze Key - You can find this in the maze behind the high school. The entrance is beside the tree next to the bank. Boliver - This cat is hidden in the tree next to the bank. Pizza - You can find this in the dumpster behind Pizza King. Protein Powder x5 - This is in a duffel bag beside 23-Hour Fitness. Death Sticks - In the dumpster near the EZ Mart. Area Two This area is unlocked when you reach level 5, and is south of area one. Overall it is a much bigger area than area one and contains much more to do. Fire Station This location serves no practical purpose, but you can work here starting at level 19. Unlike most jobs, your position here is determined by how many hours you've worked the job, not by your level. Angus McBangus This restaurant has a different menu prior to 10AM. You can work here starting at level 10. You can get a Lifetime Pass randomly from eating at Angus McBangus that makes all food there save Take-Out free from then on. Harambean Coffee There is a Harambean Coffee shop just to the left of the fire station. It serves the same food as all other Harambean Coffee shops, and as usual, you cannot work there. There is an additional Harambean Coffee near the southeast neighborhood. Pizza Palace This pizza shop is a bit different from the other ones, and has a distinct menu. The work opportunities are identical between the Pizza King shops elsewhere in area two and area three, however. Smallgreens This is the local pharmacy. You can pick up various chemical enhancements here for your work-out, study, and sleeping needs. You cannot work at Smallgreens. Apartment You can rent a room here for $50 a night. There is a kitchen in the apartment available for cooking as well. Outside you can find a newspaper stand which will tell you the current zodiac symbol for the day. Paymore 4shoes You can buy better footwear here, assuming you haven't gotten better footwear elsewhere. You cannot work at Paymore. 23-Hour Fitness The 23-Hour Fitness here is identical to the one in area one. Just like that one, you cannot work at this one. Taco Box You can get food and take-out here, and that's it. You cannot work at this Taco Box. Super Foods Market You can purchase groceries here, mostly. You can also work here. Two vending machines outside sell the same items as the vending machine in area one. Pizza King This Pizza King is slightly different from the Pizza King in area one. The jobs here are identical to Pizza Palace. Sun Villa Community College You can study here to get a General Associate's degree, and teach when you've completed that. Classes start at 6AM and end at 10PM, so you cannot interact with this location before or after those hours. There are two vending machines outside the college that sell the same items as the vending machine in area one. Boozy You can buy alcohol here, and also work for tips. Tips range from $0 to $99 per hour worked. GameShop This location allows you to buy and sell video games, albeit for an absurd mark-down for selling games. Working here is possible, but inadvisable. Park The park is not so much a single location as it is an area with a few interesting features. You can find park benches here that let you sleep for a random 1, 2, or 3-hour interval prior to 7PM (and recover 1, 2, or 3 energy respectively), or overnight from 7PM onward (you will wake up at 10AM with 3 Energy). You can also find a Money Tree here, which will give you a random amount of money based on your level (minimum $10, maximum level * $50). Police Station As long as you don't have a criminal record, you can work here from level 18 onward. The police station serves no purpose otherwise at present. Wallace Theater You can watch movies here, as well as get concessions, and even work. If you attempt to sneak into the theater from the back, you will be branded a criminal and be barred from working for the police. This status can be corrected in Golden Springs at City Hall. Southeast Neighborhood You can purchase a house in this small neighborhood for $10,000 down payment. It initially has a full cost of $100,000 and goes up in overall price by 0.1% per day. This house has a bedroom (which costs $100 to use if you have not paid off the house), kitchen, and office (where you can place the computer you can buy). You can rent the house for $200/day to a tenant, but $100 of that will go towards paying off the house each day until it is fully owned. Once you purchase the house, you can access a small area behind the house that leads to an item, listed in the Hidden Items section below. You can also interact with your neighbors here once you own the house, who are listed in the People section also below. Graveyard This is mostly for decoration, but you can get a one-time 100 Experience bonus by pressing F to pay respects on the central grave. Once you have a shovel, you can dig up a Wedding Ring from the lower-right grave. Southwest Neighborhood You can purchase a house in this small neighborhood for $25,000 down payment. It initially has a full cost of $500,000 and goes up in overall price by 0.1% per day. This house has a bedroom (which costs $250 to use if you have not paid off the house), kitchen, office (for computer), and nook (for coffee maker). You can rent the house for $500/day to a tenant, but $250 of that will go towards paying off the house each day until it is fully owned. Once you purchase the house, you can access a hot tub in the back yard (which gives you 50 Experience once per day at no time cost) and a hidden sub-area in the corner. You can interact with your neighbors here once you own the house, who are listed in the People section below. Backyard Pizza You can only access this once you have given the Golden Pineapple to Tony, the owner of the lower-left house in the southwest neighborhood. This is a unique workplace that requires you to be level 75 to work there. This shop has the distinction of having the single highest-experience time-consuming food available for sale, once you unlock said food. Hidden Items There are a few items to find around here too. Drone - In the dumpster near the Super Foods Market. Pineapple - Located in a duffel bag down the path opened from buying the $10,000 house in the southeast neighborhood. A few other items can also be found, but they are given by people and thus listed in the People section below. People There are a lot of people in this part of town, most of them living in houses. Tucker - Standing outside of 23-Hour Fitness. Give him a Protein Powder, 6 Spinach, and a Rage Bar to befriend him. Fred - A bum in the park. Give him $1, $10, and $100 to befriend him. Rusty - A drunk in the park. Give him 2 Cold Ones to befriend him. You can give him a Cold One every day after this for 25 Experience once per day. Emily - Standing next to Rusty in the park. Give her a Portable Console to befriend her and get the Aries Pendant. Finn - A kid at the park. Talk to him until he mentions his Teddy Bear, and go get it from John (who will want Oregano). Buy him a Video Game, then give him the Blue Cap from Ken to befriend him. Jeff - A police officer near the police station. Just talk to him once to befriend him. Karen - Owner of the upper-left house in the southeast neighborhood. Give her a Take Out to befriend her. Mike - Owner of the upper-right house in the southeast neighborhood. Sell him a Smart Watch for $250, Tablet for $800, and 8K TV for $2000 to befriend him. Ron - Owner of the middle-left house in the southeast neighborhood. You just have to finish his dialogue to befriend him, but you can get $50 from him if you tell him John stole money from you and specify that amount. Tom - Owner of the lower-left house in the southeast neighborhood. Give him a Pizza and Soda to befriend him. Jessica- Owner of the lower-right house in the southeast neighborhood. Give her 4 Groceries (she'll reimburse you) and 6 Premium Roast (she'll reimburse you) to befriend her. Enrique - Standing just south of the college. Buy his computer for $2,000 and get 1,000,000 cookies in Cookie Clicker to befriend him. Ken - Owner of the upper-left house in the southwest neighborhood. Give him a Drone to get the Blue Cap and befriend him. Brie - Owner of the upper-right house in the southwest neighborhood. Talk to her until she runs out of dialogue to get 10,000 Cookies for Cookie Clicker and befriend her. Wilson - In the backyard of the upper-right house in the southwest neighborhood. Talk to him over the fence to get $2,000 and befriend him. Tony - Owner of the lower-left house in the southwest neighborhood. Give him the Golden Pineapple to get access to his backyard and Papa Jay, as well as to befriend him. Papa Jay - In Tony's backyard. Buy his mansion for $5,000,000 and give him 4 Oregano to befriend him. (Redacted) - There is a hidden person in this part of town as well, who you can only find late at night. He doesn't like to leave his home, and has four different "doors" you can knock on. He is looking for a worthy gamer to award a special prize to... Area Three This area unlocks when you reach level 20, and is north of area one. While it is larger than area one, it is less densely packed than area two. Taco Truck You can buy tacos here, obviously. Like most of the vendors in area three, you cannot work at the Taco Truck. Zoogle You can only enter Zoogle if you're employed there. Along with work, it also provides services to its employees for free. You can apply to Zoogle at a computer. Le Slice This upscale restaurant is an expensive place to eat. You can work here as well. Hospital